resistancefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vangarde
The Vangard is a group of soldiers created using Chimera DNA, similarly to the Cloven. The Vangarde is made up of 75% Japanese and 15% French. The Vangard came about after knowledge of the European invasion by the Chimera reached the shores of Japan. A French ambassador reached Japan and warned them of the disaster. Telling the Japanese everything that the UED discovered about the Chimera, the Japanese prepared to travel to Europe and capture one, however, the French already had DNA samples. After studying the Chimeran DNA, the Japanese and French began a super soldier program that would make them the saviors of the world. Volunteers from the Imperial Japanese Army and the French Army were selected and tested. Unlike the Russian's attempt at super soldiers, the Japanese were very successful for the most part. In the beginning, their soldiers were responsive and loyal. After their first few missions into Europe, however, the soldiers began to think of themselves as the evolution of mankind, eventually splitting from the Japanese and French. The soldiers became known as the Vangarde and took over all of Korea. From there, they began an industrial revolution and they began building their forces. By 1951, they had a total of 120,000 troops, 1,900 tanks, and 900 aircrafts. A man named Hiro Vasser became the Emperor of the Vangarde. The Vangarde were not seen as a nation until late 1951. Their flag was based off of the Japanese flag. The red circle represents both the sun in Japan and the nation of Japan itself. The black circle around the red circle represents the support that the Japanese once had from the Vangarde. The three black arrows represents the Vangarde's departure from Japan. Most of the Vangarde is made up of Japanese men and women though their is a large amount of French men and women aswell. Most of the people mix Japanese and French, therefore, many people hav Japanese first names and French last names. People also change their names to have Japanese and French names. Vangarde are known for their strength in combat. The Chimeran DNA makes them very powerful, however, it is still possible for them to become infected if they recieve too much of the Chimera's DNA, therefore, they wear masks to keep Crawlers from entering their mouths and nose and prevent the mutagen from the possibility of being inhaled. They have glowing, yellow eyes from their Chimeran DNA. The color is enhanced by the goggles they wear. The Vangarde have advanced weaponry and overall technology. They have powerful assault rifles and fast tanks that puts fear into Humans more than the Chimera. Technology The Vangarde have technology that is far ahead of it's time. The Vangarde have devices and weapons are more advanced then anything the world has to offer. In 1952, the United American Alliance will become somewhat allied with the Vangarde, therefore, gaining Vangarde technology. Weapons *50caLAR *45 Executioner Pistol *1200m-APLR *95 "Scorcher" Incendiary Grenade *98 "Popper" Fragmentation Grenade *HAV Artillery Launcher Land Vehicles *V0987 Prowler *V0961 Hunter *V0943 Reaper Air Vehicles *V1121 Vindicator *V1242 Arbitrator *V1257 Persecutor *V1484 Executioner Military The Vangarde's military has many different weapons, vehicles, and troops. Infantry numbers around 120,000 troops, all of different classes. Classes specify what the Vangarde warrior specializes in such as heavy weaponry, sniping, and demolition. Classes *Vangarde Soldier *Vangarde Elite *Vangarde Shock Trooper *Vangarde Incinerator *Vangarde Marauder *Vangarde Shadow *Vangarde Captain Category:Factions